Le Patron
by Phoenix Scorpios
Summary: Petite "fiction" écrit vite fait y a quelques mois. (c'est pas vraiment une fiction mais bon)


Ma première fiction :3 merci à RoronoaAgathou pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes ^-^

sur ce, bonne lecture !

LE PATRON

Il était une fois un criminel vêtue d'ébène. Ce criminel répondait au nom de Patron. Il était un personnage redouté de tous, mais admiré de beaucoup. Mais, il n'était pas un homme comme un autre. Non, il était une création. Eh oui ! Une personnalité devenue bien réelle par on ne sait quel miracle. Le Patron était le plus grand criminel de son temps. Et sûrement de ceux à venir. Il avait le même corps que celui de son créateur, un artiste, Mathieu Sommet. Mais quand il était devenu une personne à part entière, son physique avait changé. Plus grand, plus fort, plus robuste. Ses yeux, bleus foncés, semblaient teintés de gris. Pervers, cruel, sans pitié, d'une beauté sans pareil. Y avait-il des sentiments sous ce masque de ténèbres ? Oui, comme chaque être humain. Mais seulement voilà : il avait choisi de les renier. Ou tout du moins, de ne rien montrer. Quand il ressentait de l'amour envers quelqu'un, personne ne devait le savoir, c'était pour lui une forme de faiblesse. Mais...avec sa famille...c'était toujours différent. Si devant la caméra il faisait de ses frères des victimes, dans la vraie vie c'était autre chose : il ne levait pas la main sur eux, sauf dans des excès de colère. La famille était sacrée : quiconque s'en prenait à elle, périssait de sa main. Famille bien étrange. Celui qui était considéré comme le père était le créateur, Mathieu Sommet. Ses frères étaient tous différents et pourtant si ressemblant ! Tous comme lui, ils avaient quelque différence avec leurs créateurs. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Il avait aussi une sœur. Certains de ses frères avaient déménagé pour vivre leurs vies, revenant parfois rendre visite. À part sa famille, et quelques proches, personne d'autres n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Les filles et les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Mais, comme chaque être humain, il rencontrerait un jour quelqu'un ayant soudain une grande importance à ses yeux, le faisant perdre ses principes, ses moyens, et faisant naître un nouveau sentiments dans son cœur. __

 _C'est l'histoire d'un homme vêtue d'ébène,_

 _Ne montrant que de la haine,_

 _Pourtant remplis d'Amour,_

 _Le cachant au plus profond de son être,_

 _Le gardant comme un dragon sa princesse dans une tour,_

 _Ne voulait pas n'être_

 _Pour cette personne qu'un simple inconnu,_

 _Mais...Il ne pouvait que se résigner,_

 _Devant son refus,_

 _De la haine trop longtemps montré,_

 _Et trop peu d'amour donné,_

 _Il avait eu sa chance,_

 _Mais une fois de plus sa nature avait tout gâché.._

 _Quelle est donc cette douleur qui le lance ?_

 _Qui l'accable et qui le tourmente ?_

 _Jamais pareil sentiment il n' avait éprouvé,_

 _Cette haine qui le hante,_

 _Voulant à tout prit se venger,_

 _Il a beau la refouler,_

 _Elle revient inlassablement à ses côtés..._

 _Il avait pourtant...espéré.._

 _Qu'elle veuille de lui,_

 _qu'elle mette de côté sa réputation._

 _Oui._

 _Il était un criminel,_

 _Mais enfin, il apprenait ce que c'était d'aimer,_

 _Un espoir bien frêle,_

 _Qui avait éclaté,_

 _Sous son rejet._

 _Trop de sang avait été versé de ses mains,_

 _Il ne pourrait se racheter,_

 _Il le savait,_

 _Pourquoi avait il espéré ?_

 _Au fond de lui il savait,_

 _Que c'était déjà trop tard,_

 _Cette personne avait déjà un trou béant dans la poitrine,_

 _Son cœur avait été volé,_

 _Son espérance bien fine,_

 _Avait explosé._

 _Voulant la récupérer,_

 _Il fallait persévérer._

 _Mais il était trop tard,_

 _Alors il abandonna..._

 _Fin de l'histoire ?_

 _Je ne crois pas._

 _Le temps passa,_

 _Il oublia,_

 _Et là..._

 _Une nouvelle personne arriva,_

 _Le faisant à nouveau tournoyer de bonheur,_

 _Mais il se reprit._

 _De la peur dans le cœur,_

 _« Elle ne voudra jamais de moi,_

 _Il suffit,_

 _Je ne dois pas y penser,_

 _Je dois l'oublier »_

 _Mais c'était vite dit._

 _L'inconnue était dans le même état que lui._

 _« Il n'aimera jamais chez moi,_

 _Que mes atouts physiques inexistant,_

 _Allez à lui,_

 _Ce serait une perte de temps »_

 _Le destin en décida autrement,_

 _Quel malin !_

 _Et plusieurs années plus tard,_

 _On voyait un couple main dans la main,_

 _Je crois que c'est la fin de cette histoire,_

 _Et...merci hein ! ;)_


End file.
